La Alicia Eterna
by Mikeru.077
Summary: En el corazón llevamos escritas todas nuestras experiencias, sean gozosas o dolorosas. Son como libros escritos con letras que no se ven, pero se sienten. Son tesoros invalorables que llevaremos por y para siempre. Crossover YGO x Kagihime Monogatari


– Y vivieron felices por siempre.

Tras leer ese último fragmento, Aruto cerró el libro. En cuanto hizo esto volteó su mirada hacia Kiraha. Su linda hermanita se había quedado dormida en medio de su relato. Aruto la miró con cariño y ternura. Aún cuando acababa de cumplir quince años se veía tan adorable como cuando era apenas una niña pequeña. El muchacho depositó su adorado libro en la mesa contigua y se levantó de su cómodo asiento. Se acercó a su pequeña hermana y con mucha sutileza la cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Una vez ahí la acostó con mucho cuidado en su gran cama. Antes de irse la contempló por algunos minutos mientras dormía.

Desde que tenía memoria Kiraha había sido una niña bajita y esbelta. Era característico de ella llevar siempre su largo cabello violeta acomodado con una diadema, además de que solía vestir con cortos y a veces provocativos vestidos que hacían sacar más de un suspiro a todos los chicos que conocía, y de ser sincero, a veces a él también se le subían los colores al verla. Pero a ella casi nunca le importaban ese tipo de situaciones. Si era respecto a él, con más razón vestía de aquella manera: era su forma de animarlo (y hasta seducirlo).

Kiraha quería mucho a su hermano Aruto, y el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque quizá no de la manera que ella esperaba.

– Vaya, ya es tarde, mejor me voy a acostar –dijo Aruto tras contemplar su reloj y dirigirse a la puerta.

– Onii-chan…

Aruto se volvió hacia la cama donde reposaba Kiraha. Aún dormía. El muchacho se tranquilizó, pues su pequeña hermana solo había hablado entre sueños. Él se preguntó sobre qué estaría soñado.

– Te quiero… –dijo Kiraha suavemente.

Aruto sonrió, le deseó las buenas noches a Kiraha y salió de la habitación para regresar a la suya. Antes de acostarse él también miró hacia la ventana. La luna, esa misma luna llena estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Brillaba con su singular destello plateado que reconfortaba a Aruto. Se volvió a preguntar si realmente las cosas más hermosas son aquellas que están más lejos de uno. Así como la luna y las estrellas lo eran.

Y entonces la recordó. Fue una noche con una luna igual a la de aquella vez cuando vio por vez primera a Arisu. Ella volaba frene a la luna que él acostumbraba admirar desde lejos. Su impresión fue tanta al ver semejante hermosura que no lo dudó y corrió tras ella sin saber lo que le esperaría. Una decisión que le cambió la vida.

Aquella noche Aruto recordó cada instante que pasó al lado suyo, y releyó su propia historia buscando los pasajes en los que describiera a quien había perdido. Lo hacía pues en el momento de despedirse de ella, Arisu le prometió que cada vez que quisiera encontrársele solo buscara en su historia, pues siempre estaría ahí. Y así lo hizo. Leyó y leyó hasta que se quedó dormido. Y soñó. Soñó que él también era un Alice User y que peleaba hombro con hombro con ella. Soñó que juntos consiguieron todas las historias y que pidieron vivir juntos para siempre, solos en su País de las Maravillas.

– Onii-chan…

– Solo cinco minutos más.

– Onii-chan, ya es tarde…

– Quiero dormir más.

– ¡Onii-chan, despierta ya!

Aruto finalmente sucumbió ante las sacudidas de su hermana y despertó. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro enojado de Kiraha que le estaba reprimiendo que no llegarían a tiempo a clases. Aruto se incorporó, se desperezó lentamente y finalmente abandonó su cama. Aún medio dormido se vistió con su uniforme amarillo y se lavó la cara. Después pasó al comedor, donde Kiraha ya lo esperaba con el desayuno listo. Se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a comer.

– ¿Qué tal dormiste, Onii-chan? –preguntó Kiraha mientras ella también se acomodaba en la mesa.

– Ah, nada mal –dijo Aruto al tiempo que tomaba con el tenedor una salchicha.

– Se te ve cansado, ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche? –preguntó Kiraha, preocupada.

– Releí algunos capítulos de mi libro hasta quedarme dormido –respondió Aruto, y bostezó.

Kiraha hizo un gesto de desaprobación y se concentró en comer. Aruto mientras tanto leía el periódico. No había mucha novedad. Policiales, deportes, sociales, anuncios…

¿Anuncios? El muchacho centró su vista en la esquina superior derecha de la página. A diferencia de los demás recuadros de texto en blanco y negro, este estaba a color, y a colores muy llamativos. Decía algo así:

_Editorial Ilusiones S.A. lanza una convocatoria abierta a todos los escritores apasionados. Si te gusta escribir y tienes algún proyecto novedoso, háznoslos llegar vía correo. No importa el tema o clasificación, sino que cumpla con nuestro único requisito: originalidad. El mejor será publicado por la editorial. Anímate, te invita el CEO,_

_Pegasus J. Crawford_

Junto a ese texto estaba la imagen de un enigmático sujeto de cabello largo. Solo se veía uno de sus ojos fríos, pues el otro estaba oculto tras su larga cabellera violeta. Sin darle importancia a eso, Aruto leyó y releyó el anuncio sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. Sí, ésta era su oportunidad de oro para demostrar su pasión y talento por los libros, algo que él siempre soñó. Ver su Alicia Eterna publicada era su ilusión, y podría estar a nada de eso.

– Genial, al fin, ¡lo que estaba esperando! –gritó Aruto, golpeando la mesa tan fuerte que tiró su taza y el té se esparció por toda la mesa.

– ¿Qué sucede, Onii-chan? –preguntó Kiraha, asombrada del ímpetu de su hermano.

Aruto no dijo nada, por la emoción. Solo le pasó el periódico a Kiraha para que lo comprendiera. Ella leyó el anuncio, y tras dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a su hermano.

– ¡Esta vez podrás darte a conocer, Onii-chan! –dijo Kiraha, radiante de felicidad.

– Es cierto, y solo tengo que enviar mi libro a… –se quedó perplejo – ¿De dónde dice que es este tipo?

– Pues –Kiraha leyó el anuncio –, según esto, Ilusiones es una compañía americana.

Aruto tomó el periódico y dio vuelta a la página. Curiosamente había un artículo sobre la compañía en él.

– Escucha esto: "Pegasus J. Crawford, el joven presidente 26 años de Ilusiones Industriales acaba de comprar la editorial británica White Rabbit (responsable de la publicación de Las aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y Alicia a través del espejo a nivel mundial) para añadirla a su monopolio. El señor Crawford … es acreditado como el creador del juego de cartas conocido como 'Duelo de Monstruos', que actualmente goza de gran popularidad en el centro y norte de Japón, además de ser el principal rival a nivel económico de compañías de gran renombre en este país …. La intención de este movimiento, según nos relata el magnate de los duelos es 'expandir los horizontes de mi compañía y atraer a viejos y jóvenes al maravilloso mundo de la lectura'".

– Eso último suena a algo que Onii-chan o Kirika-senpai dirían –dijo Kiraha, antes de soltar una risita.

– ¡Oye, no te burles de mi afición! –se defendió Aruto.

– Tranquilo, solo bromeaba –dijo Kiraha. Luego tomó el periódico del regazo de su hermano. Señaló la foto del tal Pegasus –. De cualquier manera, este sujeto es muy apuesto, ¿no crees?

– Ehm, ¡no estamos hablando de eso, Kiraha! –dijo Aruto, algo enojado de que su hermanita se fijara en hombres mucho mayores que ella.

– ¡Onii-chan se puso celoso! ¡Onii-chan se puso celoso! –gritó Kiraha burlonamente. Aruto se sonrojó.

El chico miró el reloj en forma de conejo que tenían colgado en la pared de la cocina y advirtió que se les estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a clases. Así que como pudo se terminó su desayuno, se limpió los restos de huevos y salchichas de su rostro y abandonó su asiento de golpe.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Kiraha.

– ¡Vamos, se nos hace tarde para ir a clases! –gritó Aruto.

Subió corriendo a lavarse los dientes y tomar sus cosas. Se reunió con Kiraha en la puerta y salió tras ella. Fueron corriendo, tratando de evitar que el reloj, tal cual hacía con el conejo blanco, hiciera de las suyas.

– ¡Itadakimasu!

Como todos los días, Aruto, Kiraha, Kisa-chan y Kirika-senpai se encontraban almorzando en el comedor de la escuela, entre gritos, discusiones y bastantes risas. A Aruto le gustaba mucho esa parte del día pues era la única en la que podía relajarse y divertirse al lado de sus amigas. Las constantes disputas entre Kisa y Kirika eran motivo de diversión a todas horas, además de que Kiraha siempre quería consentir a Aruto, y este, apenado, apenas y se dejaba.

– Onii-chan, abre la boca… –dijo Kiraha poder darle un poco del helado que estaba comiendo ella.

– Esto… no gracias, me duele un poco la garganta U –dijo Aruto a modo de excusa.

– ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Te sientes bien, Aruto-senpai? –preguntó Kisa.

– Sí, Kisa-chan, estoy bien –respondió Aruto.

– Ya ves lo que te pasa por andar gritando tan alto, Onii-chan –murmuró Kiraha.

– Me pregunto que te habrá pasado en la mañana. Debió ser algo muy bueno –dijo Kirika-senpai con su habitual tono excéntrico.

– Ya lo creo. Mira –y le extendió el recorte del periódico de la convocatoria.

– ¡¿Te diste tiempo para recortar ese pedazo de diario pero no pudiste esperarme a que terminara de arreglarme para venir a clases?! –le reprimió Kiraha, molesta.

– Esto, quería recordar esta buena noticia –dijo Aruto entre risitas tontas.Kiraha le dio la espalda a su hermana mientras Kirika y Kisa leían el recorte. Aruto mientras terminaba de comer. Para cuando terminaron de leer, le devolvieron el papel al chico.

– Bueno, tal vez y las historias que juntamos servirán de algo –dijo Kirika-senpai.

– Un momento, ¿en el libro que escribiste están todas nuestras historias? ¿Y así van a ser publicadas? –preguntó Kisa, angustiada.

– Bueno, eso creo. La Alicia Eterna está bien tal y como está –dijo Aruto.

– ¿Tiene eso algo de malo, Kisa-chan? –preguntó Kiraha.

– No nada… ("Si eso es publicado todo el mundo sabrá lo que siento por Kiraha-chan. Pero nadie debería enterarse, ella es lo mía T-T" pensó Kisa).

– ¿Y cuando planeas enviarlo a América? –preguntó Kirika.

– Hoy mismo. En cuanto acaben las clases iré a correos para mandarlo –respondió Aruto.

– Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho. Hoy es viernes, así que las clases acaban más temprano. Apenas termine el almuerzo podemos retirarnos –dijo Kirika.

– ¡Excelente! Si es así, creo que iré a recoger mis cosas para irme. ¡Nos vemos después! –y dicho esto Aruto se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo rumbo a los casilleros.

Sin hacer caso a las peticiones de Kiraha de que se quedara, Aruto tomó su mochila con el libro y se fue de la escuela en dirección a la oficina de correos.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que envió su solicitud del libro y no le había llegado respuesta alguna. Había sido paciente los primeros días, pero Aruto no podía esperar más. Quería saber de una buena vez si su historia había sido aprobada ya, además de que quería que le devolvieran el original. Así que a primera hora de la mañana del sábado salió de su casa (sin siquiera haber desayunado) rumbo a la oficina de correos de la ciudad a buscar explicaciones. En la oficina de correos no había ningún otro cliente, Aruto era el único.

– ¡Buenos días! –lo recibieron las dependientes de las oficinas.

– Um, buenos días –respondió Aruto.

– ¿En qué lo podemos ayudar? –preguntó una de ellas.

– Quisiera saber si no hay ningún paquete, carta o cualquier tipo de mensaje para mí que no me haya sido entregado –dijo Aruto.

– ¡Claro, déjeme reviso! ¿Cuál es su nombre, disculpe? –preguntó la otra.– Kirihara. Aruto Kirihara.

– Kirihara-san, Kirihara-san… –una de las dependiente comenzó a revisar algo en una computadora. Tardó unos segundos antes de responder – ¡Aquí está! Aruto Kirihara, hace unos tres días que hay un paquete con tu nombre proveniente de… –le costó leer el nombre – Pegusus J. Clawfur o algo así. Viene desde California, en los Estados Unidos.

– Así que sí llegó algo –dijo Aruto, a lo bajo.

– Iré por él, no me tardo nada –dijo una dependiente antes de salir por la puerta trasera rumbo a la bodega. Regresó al poco tiempo. Cargaba con un paquete pequeño de color blanco que tenía el nombre, dirección y código postal del muchacho escritos en letra manuscrita en vez de kanji – ¡Aquí lo tiene, Kirihara-san!

– Solo firme aquí para poder llevárselo –dijo la otra, alcanzándole una hoja y una pluma.

– Muy bien, ¡gracias por todo! –dijo Aruto, apenas firmó. Tomó el paquete y se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Gracias por venir! –dijeron a coro las dependientes, haciendo una reverencia.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa Aruto observaba con mucha curiosidad el pequeño paquete. Era muy liviano, por lo que era obvio que su libro no venía incluido. De todos modos lo zarandeó para cerciorarse, y como suponía, no estaba incluido. Llegó algo desilusionado a su casa, donde las chicas ya estaban esperándolo.

– ¡Onii-chan! ¿Pegasus ya te entregó tu Alicia Eterna? –preguntó Kiraha.

– No, el paquete que me entregaron no trae el libro original –respondió Aruto un poco triste.

– Eso no es tan mala señal. Si no te lo han regresado significa que les va a ser de utilidad. En pocas palabras, te han seleccionado –analizó Kirika.

– Pero entonces, ¿qué incluye este paquete? –se cuestionó Aruto –. Digo, si sólo querían decirme que pasé pudieron enviarme una carta o algo así.

– Solo lo sabremos si lo abrimos –opinó Kisa.

– No lo sé…

– Deja, que yo lo abro –y Kiraha tomó el paquete y con un suave movimiento de su uña desgarró el forro blanco de la caja. Entonces la abrió.

Dentro de la caja no había más que unos naipes bastante curiosos (de color es amarillo, naranja, verde, azul, púrpura y violeta) y un disco compacto. No incluía ninguna nota o instrucción salvo el propio disco que tenía la leyenda "watch me".

– ¿Naipes? ¿Quién mandaría naipes en un paquete? –se quejó Kiraha, malhumorada.

Aruto tomó algunos y los examinó de cerca.

– Me parece haberlos visto antes. Cuando estaba en la secundaria baja algunos chicos jugaban durante los recreos con cartas como estas. Se llama Duelo de monstruos o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Pero para qué te los habrán enviado? –preguntó Kisa, confundida.

– Eso es lo de menos, mejor veamos que tiene el disco –Kirika tomó el compacto y se lo pasó a Aruto.

– Esto… nosotros no tenemos computadora en casa ' –se excusó el muchacho.

Kirika suspiró con desaprobación.

– Me lo suponía… vayamos a mi casa, ahí lo podremos ver –sugirió Kirika,

– De acuerdo –asintieron los otros tres, y salieron de la residencia Kirihara.

Cruzaron la calle y entraron en la casa de enfrente, la de Kirika. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de su senpai. Había libros, cajas, ropa y discos regados desastrosamente por el suelo. Se podría decir que el lugar estaba sucio. Sin embargo, las computadoras que estaban al lado de la ventana se veían impecablemente limpias. Kirika tomó asiento frente a las pantallas y Aruto, Kisa y Kiraha se acomodaron a un lado de ella, sentándose en el suelo.

– Anda, pon el disco –pidió Kiraha.

– Ya voy –disco secamente Kirika.

La chica rubia puso el compacto en la unidad y esperó a que cargara. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció un recuadro en la pantalla.

– Qué curioso, el disco solo contiene un video –comentó Kirika-senpai.

– ¿Video? –se extrañaron los otros tres.

– De seguro solo es una broma de mal gusto. Puede que ni siquiera sea de Pegasus-sama –dijo Kiraha malhumorada.

– ¿Desde cuando lo llamas Pegasus-sama? –preguntó Aruto, molesto.

– Je, volví a hacer que te molestaras, Onii-chan –dijo Kiraha pícaramente.

– ¿Um, aún vamos a ver el video? –preguntó Kisa.

– Sí, veámoslo –asintió Aruto –. Kirika-senpai, onegai…

– Qué remedio –y Kirika dio clic sobre el archivo.

En la pantalla de la computadora apareció un conejo rosado (sí, un conejo rosado que por cierto vestía un overol a cuadros rojos), quien tras hacer una reverencia a los cuatro, dijo:

– Ante ustedes, el único, ¡Pegasus! –y tras eso desapareció entre una explosión de humo rosado.

Tras la explosión el fondo de la pantalla de puso negro, y al cabo de unos segundos hizo su aparición Pegasus. Su lado izquierdo del rostro seguía cubierto por su larga cabellera.

– Congratulations, Aruto-boy!! ¡Tu historia ha sido seleccionada para ser publicada bajo el sello de nuestra compañía! –exclamó el hombre que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Yo… yo gané? –murmuró Aruto, sin poder creérselo.

– Claro que sí, si no fuera así, no estaría charlando en este bello día con ustedes –respondió Pegasus como si nada.

Las cuatro personas dentro de la habitación se exaltaron al escuchar la contestación. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que un video ya grabado les respondiese?

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué acaso tengo monos en la cara? –preguntó cómicamente Pegasus.

– Esto es imposible, es solo un video, no hay manera de que pueda respondernos –se extrañó Kirika, perpleja.

– Tranquila, señorita, no se asuste, que no demoraré mucho –aseguró Pegasus –. Aunque si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar a solar con el afortunado ganador.

Y acto seguido el lado izquierdo de su rostro, concretamente su ojo, brilló en una cegadora luz dorada que hizo perder la vista a Aruto por un instante. Cuando recuperó la visión la habitación y las chicas habían desaparecido. Solo quedaban él y la pantalla de la computadora. El resto era oscuridad. Aruto no podía moverse ni articular palabra de la impresión.

– Así está mejor. Bien, ahora, como has salido ganador, hablemos de tu premio –dijo Pegasus sin inmutarse –. Te espera una muy buena recompensa por haber escrito tan innovadora novela. Acá entre nos es una muy buena historia esa la de la Alicia Eterna…

– ¿Q-qué hizo con m-mi hermana y m-mis amigas, P-pegasus? –tartamudeó Aruto.

– Ah, ellas. Verás, es política de nuestra compañía que cuando se anuncia un ganador en cualquiera de nuestros concursos se tome algo del ganador como fe de que vendrá a reclamar su premio. Nada del otro mundo, velo como simple papeleo –dijo Pegasus sutilmente.

– Usted, u-usted tiene a…

– Bien, no se diga más. Tienes un plazo de seis semanas para venir por tu recompensa. Ya sabes, es algo tan bueno que no podemos mandártelo por correo. Encontrarás instrucciones entre los naipes que te envío. Hasta entonces, nos despedimos. Good bye!

Y entre una nueva luz cegadora la figura de Pegasus desapareció de la pantalla. Cuando Aruto recuperó la vista la habitación estaba tal cual hace unos instantes, pero ahora él era el único dentro. No había rastros ni de Kirika ni de Kisa o Kiraha. Aruto se desplomó en el suelo, incapaz de aceptar su realidad.

– Imposible… no puede ser… ¡NO!

El muchacho golpeó el suelo, furioso e impotente. Al hacer esto algunos de los naipes brincaron por los suelos. Aruto los recogió, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que las figuras de los naipes no eran otras que sus amigas vestidas como Alice Users. Además, venían naipes de más Alice Users, así como cartas relacionadas con los libros de Alicia, como el Gato risón o El conejo blanco. Pero la que más le llamó la atención era un naipe amarillo que tenía el dibujo de un castillo, y se llamaba Camino hacia el Reino de los Duelistas. Aruto la tomó y leyó su definición cautelosamente:

_El amo Pegasus espera por ti, Aruto Kirihara. Viaja hacia la cuna del Duelo de Monstruos y embárcate al destino definitivo, el Reino de los Duelistas. Apresúrate, nuestro amo no tiene mucho tiempo libre para ti. Estará esperando…_

Así que no era ninguna broma. Las chicas estaban atrapadas quién sabe donde por culpa de un gringo loco, que además quería que fuera a buscarlas muy, muy lejos. Esta sí que era buena. Sin ninguna pista o dirección para comenzar su búsqueda, ¿cómo sería capaz Aruto de recuperar la vida de su hermana y sus queridas amigas?


End file.
